Australian Institute of Criminology
Overview The Australian Institute of Criminology (AIC) conducts research on cyber crime in its capacity as Australia's national research and knowledge centre on crime and justice. The research of the AIC has led to the publication of a range of academic papers and surveys: Reports The AIC has published the following reports relating to information technology law: * Crime in the Digital Age (1998) * Electronic Theft (2001) * Cyber Criminals on Trial (2004) * Australian Business Assessment of Computer User Security Survey (ABACUS) (2009) * Computer Security Threats Faced by Small Businesses in Australia (Feb. 7, 2012) * Australasian Consumer Fraud Taskforce: Results of the 2010 and 2011 Online Consumer Fraud Surveys (Aug. 22, 2012) High-technology crime briefs Sponsored by the Australian High Tech Crime Centre (AHTCC), an Australian Institute of Criminology Research Analyst works directly with the AHTCC to study criminological aspects of high-technology crime. The aim is to inform the law enforcement community and the general public of developments in this area. This series is a product of that research collaboration. The briefs are produced in a two-page electronic format to provide an introduction to a wide range of key issues in the fight against high-technology crime. * No. 17: Online child grooming laws * No. 16: Money mules * No. 15: The risk of criminal exploitation of online auctions * No. 14: New methods of transferring value electronically * No. 13: Acquiring high tech crime tools * No. 12: High tech crime tools * No. 11: More malware: adware, spyware, spam and spim * No. 10: Malware: viruses, worms, Trojan horses * No. 9: Phishing (Australia) * No. 8: Child pornography sentencing in NSW * No. 7: Hacking techniques * No. 6: Hacking motives * No. 5: Hacking offences * No. 4: Evidence (Australia) * No. 3: Copyright offences * No. 2: Child exploitation (Australia) * No. 1: Concepts and terms Trends & issues in crime and criminal justice These are concise, peer-reviewed papers on criminological topics for policy makers and practitioners. * No. 433: Computer security threats faced by small businesses in Australia * No. 420: Risk factors for advance fee fraud victimisation * No. 408: Cyber threat landscape faced by financial and insurance industry * No. 403: Online interactions involving suspected paedophiles who engage male children * No. 400: Cloud computing: Challenges and future directions * No. 399: Computer security incidents against Australian businesses: Predictors of victimisation * No. 388: Crime risks of three-dimensional virtual environments * No. 379: Responding to online child sexual grooming: an industry perspective * No. 341: The future of technology-enabled crime in Australia * No. 333: Zombies and botnets * No. 330: Internet purchasing: Perceptions and experiences of Australian households * No. 329: Mobile and wireless technologies: Security and risk factors * No. 301: Queensland police stings in online chat rooms * No. 299: Does thinking make it so? Defining online child pornography possession offences * No. 296: International police operations against online child pornography * No. 294: Spam: Nuisance or menace, prevention or cure? * No. 286: Criminal forfeiture and restriction-of-use orders in sentencing high tech offenders * No. 285: Impediments to the successful investigation of transnational high tech crime * No. 279: A typology of online child pornography offending * No. 243: E-crime solutions and crime displacement * No. 224: Electronic voting: Benefits and risks * No. 177: Public enforcement of intellectual property rights * No. 166: Cyberstalking * No. 129: Identity related economic crime: Risks and countermeasures * No. 121: Nigerian advance fee fraud * No. 118: What is forensic computing? * No. 114: Electronic medicare fraud: Current and future risks * No. 97: Paedophile internet activity * No. 93: Criminal exploitation of new technologies * No. 88: Internet gambling * No. 69: Telemedicine and crime * No. 65: Internet piracy * No. 54: Stealing telecommunications service Research and public policy series This series includes original research papers, shorter conference proceedings and statistical works, designed to inform the public policy debate. * No. 103: Online child grooming: A literature review on the misuse of social networking sites for grooming children for sexual offences * No. 102: The Australian Business Assessment of Computer User Security: A national survey * No. 94: Intellectual property crime and enforcement in Australia * No. 78: Future directions in technology-enabled crime: 2007-09 * No. 60: Online credit card fraud against small businesses * No. 39: Controlling fraud on the Internet: A CAPA perspective: A report for the Confederation of Asian and Pacific Accountants Category:Government entity Category:Cybercrime Category:Australia